heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: The Grave Robbers
A Doctor Who game played with Toothless GMing, Ping playing as Peter and Holben playing as Character: Artur Schwann Game 1 Timey-wimey-vortexness has decided you have been deposited on Mordane to stop a gang of grave-robbers that have been... robbing graves with valuable stuff in them. It is suspected they will attempt to sell them on the black market. Their identities are unknown, except they are from multiple species across the galaxy. It is late in the evening, and you have arrived. Your timey-wimey spaceship will wait in orbit for you to return from a (hopefully) successful mission. You are at the site of a robbed Raxacoricofallapatorian grave, from which several valuable Raxacoricofallapatorian pearls have been stolen. There are tracks leading east, and paths leading in all four compass directions. 2 "It seemeth these ghouls hath fled to the east!" 3 "Ja. Und perhaps we should be following them." Artur grins. 4 You follow the footsteps for a bit. Then, you reach and intersection, and the path from here onwards is made of stone blocks, so there are no traces of the robbers' passing. You can go left, right or back the way you came. 5 "I will go forth on the left, German. Thou shalt take the right." I go left. 6 "Naturlich. Splitting up lets us cover the most ground." 7 As we all love the wonderful thing that is Plot Convenience, as you split up, the sun goes down. Ping: A few hundred metres along the path is a huge stone building, containing inside the graves of a close family group of Raxacoricofallapatorians. There is no door, only an open archway, though you cannot see anything inside and there are no windows. Alternately, you can ignore it completely and continue along the path. Holben: You soon reach a staircase leading below the surface, where the graves of less honourable Raxacoricofallapatorians (such as Slitheen) are dug. Again, you can choose to investigate or ignore. 8 Although tis a shameful thing to enter a tomb, I go forth regardless, silently as I may. 9 Artur shall also investigate. 10 Ping: The building is very neat and organised. Twelve graves are arranged in three rows of four, and there is a large alcove at the back containing a thirteenth grave. The grave's headstone gleams as if made of gold. Holben: You descend into the darkness. You are in a long, roughly-hewn corridor, lit at irregular intervals by lanterns. There are graves in alcoves on either side of the main passage, and soon you reach a four way intersection. Light is coming from the right path. 11 I searcheth for inscriptions or other clues which may inform me of the creatures honored in this tomb. 12 Artur is predictable and goes right. 13 Ping: Each headstone, including the golden one, bears the name of the individual buried inside, carved into the stone/metal. The names mean nothing to you. Suddenly, an undead Raxacoricofallapatorian bursts from the golden grave. It slices at you with its claws, doing 24 damage after armour, and leaving you on 51HP. Holben: The light turns out to be coming from several torches being used in the tunnels. You cannot see the people that are holding the torches, but you could get closer if you wanted. If you do, roll a dice and multiply the number by your Stealth (4). If the total exceeds 15, you get closer without detection. If not... 14 Outraged, I unleash the power of 51st Century engineers and smite it down. (I fire my Particle Gun, rolling a 5.) 15 The dice says 1 so I seem to have failed. I ready my rifle and face the torch-bearers. 16 Ping: We all love OHKOs :) However, all the other Raxacoricofallapatorian corpses are rising around you. Holben: You come face to face with a group of Judoon. They blind you with their torches, and all shoot at you (there are three) scoring one hit and forty damage. "You will surrender now. Your crimes on this planet shall result in your execution, but first, you will be broken until you reveal the location of your allies." 17 When danger turned its ugly head, Sir Peter turned his tail and fled. All the way back to the crossroads. 18 "I übergabe!" Artur puts down his gun. "But I have not committed any crimes!" 19 Ping: More undead Raxacoricofallapatorians rise around you. The horde numbers about fifty by the time you reach the crossroads, and there is no sign of Artur. Holben: "Then you will have no quarrels with being temporarily apprehended while we search your belongings and mind for evidence proving you are either guilty or innocent." They put a pair of futuristic handcuffs around your hands, binding them together with some sci-fi-electrical-field-thingy. They begin to march you off to their spaceship, when they are suddenly attacked. An EMP takes out the lights the Judoon are holding, plunging you into darkness. The handcuffs are also nullified and you are free to move again (Go Plot Convenience!). The Judoon fire blindly but there is no way to see who they are fighting or if they are hitting anything/being hit. 20 Is there a solid, stone tomb I could open up and hide in until they go away? If not, then I ready my Particle Gun and prepare to face my destiny. 21 Artur dives for cover, grabbing his weapons from the floor as he does so. 22 Ping: There is one large, stone tomb that has engraved upon it words stating it contains the cremated remains of a loyal Raxacoricofallapatorian that died in war. As such, the remains shouldn't be animated, and you could jump in if you wished. Holben: There are light footsteps, as the attackers run away, still firing back at the Judoon, who chase after them, yelling cries of "Halt!" "Surrender!" and similarly police-y words. You are left alone in the darkness, as the graves around are torn apart and the undead rise from within. These undead glow an eerie green light, which is very faint but in their large numbers does a half-decent job of illuminating this section of tunnel. 23 I seal myself into the tomb, leaving only the slightest of gaps for my breath. I maintain great silence. 24 Shooting, Artur scores four hits with his M16, being an expert marksman. He walks backwards as he does so. 25 Ping: There are lots of sounds, of moans and shuffling feet, outside, but soon enough they go away. Holben: That is enough to kill one undead and deal 50 damage to a second. Including the wounded, there are 6 more, all advancing from the direction you came originally. 26 I peer outwards, exiting if the coast be clear. 27 Keep firing! Four more hits. 28 Ping: The coast is clear, and you exit the tomb. There is no-one in sight. Holben: That should probably only kill one more, but it kills two of them just because, leaving four. After the next turn they'll be close enough to hit you. 29 Deciding that this hell-land is by far too dangerous for solo adventuring, I turn right at the crossroads, silently searching for my German ally. 30 Not seeing any other options Artur continues to fire; yet another four hits. Gotta love that 15 MKS. 31 Ping: You soon reach a staircase leading below the surface, where the graves of less honourable Raxacoricofallapatorians (such as Slitheen) are dug. You can choose to look in there for Artur or ignore. Holben: You kill another and injure a fifth, but more are amassing behind them; you estimate about ten but can only see so far down the tunnel. The tunnel behind you is still empty. The Slitheen at the front of the horde swipes at you, dealing 30 damage and leaving you on 45HP (Unless you have armour. It isn't mentioned on the character page but you can always correct it if you do). 32 I ignore these scoundrel's graves and continue my search outside. I remain as quiet as possible while still wearing a suit of plate armor. 33 Let's run, then. 34 Ping: You arrive at a tall, thick stone wall that extends on either side of the path as far as you can see. In front of you are a pair of solid iron gates, though they are closed during the night. You can see further lines of gravestones on the other side, with the inscriptions in a language different to the Raxacoricofallapatorian graves. Holben: You can't tell how far you have run along the tunnel since you entered, but it begins to gradually slope up, until you arrive at the surface again. You are in a small stone building with just one room that is completely bare. There is an unlocked wooden door leading outside. The moans of the undead can be heard coming from the tunnel as a faint echo. 35 I attempt to open the first gate. If it be locked, I draw my laser screwdriver and try to reverse the lock. 36 Artur heads outside, gun at the ready. He looks for any movement nearby. 37 Ping: You successfully unlock the gate. As far as you can tell, nothing is moving on the other side. Holben: You cannot see anything moving. The building is backed against a large stone wall which curves away into the distance. The graves here are a language different to the Raxacoricofallapatorian ones, so the wall is presumably a boundary. 38 I walk through the gates. If possible, I read a couple of gravestones in an attempt to discover the species (not that the information would do me any good). TARDIS Data Core says that vortex manipulators allow communication between users. I thus send my coordinates to Artur, and request information about his status. 39 "Still alive. At a large wall!" He climbs up onto it for a better view. 40 Ping: You receive Artur's message. Holben: Gravestones stretch away on both sides of the wall as far as you can see. The wall itself is long and fairly straight. You can see a gate quite a way in the distance, and for a second there appears to be something small moving near it. 41 "I am standing by a gate at the moment, around tombs I cannot identify. Hath thou discovered any clues as to the whereabouts of the Grave Robbers?" 42 "I am not so sure. I believe I have seen someone or something moving at the gate- I will head over that way. You can track my progress with your device." He leaps down and heads that way. 43 Ping: By tracking Artur you can tell he is heading towards you. You see something moving behind you, and turn to look, but find nothing. Suddenly, a shot is fired, whistling past your face and hitting the wall. This is followed by the sound of running feet, heading away from you. The shot came from the opposite direction Artur is coming from, and you can assume the shooter ran that way, using the shadows as cover, as you cannot see anyone now. Holben: You travel along the wall, and are about halfway to the gate when you hear a loud gunshot and see a brief flash by the gate. 44 "Artur, I am pursuing a target. Continue onwards in the path thou hast chosen." Using my laser screwdriver as a light source, I head in the direction of the runner. 45 Artur continues. 46 Ping: You follow the sound of the footsteps, and arrive soon at a large stone hall, just in time to see a figure slip inside. The walls of the hall are made of solid stone blocks, but there is no door over the entrance, and there are two windows in the front wall. Another gunshot barely misses you, coming this time from one of the windows. Holben: You arrive at the gate. Appearing from within the shadows, two Bane Dragons launch themselves at you. They roll a 5 and an 11 after modifiers, scoring one hit, which deals 25 damage. 47 I fire my particle gun at the window from whence the shot came, rolling a... 1. 48 Artur fires his M16 point-blank and gets four 50 (k) hits. 49 Ping: That's rather fortunate because I would prefer the shooter alive for now :P The shot blasts a hole in the wall, considerably enlarging the window. There are more footsteps as the shooter runs away. Holben: That's enough damage to kill them both. They fall to the ground, dead. There is a hissing sound behind you, but when you turn around, you see no-one. 50 I rush to the enlarged window and charge through. 51 Artur shoots at the general region. Four rolls-which-would-be-hits. 52 Ping: The hall is large and bare, besides a huge stone altar towards the back. It is inscribed with the names of several warriors who are buried here. There is no sign of the shooter, but behind the altar a trap door lays open, revealing a staircase leading down. Holben: Your shots fail to hit anything. The area is now silent. 53 I send my coordinates to Artur using the Vortex Manipulator. "I hath come to an ancient stone wall, German, and have been attacked by unknown assailants in the darkness. I doth require thy assistance." 54 Artur heads over, gun ready. 55 Ping: You wait a couple of minutes and Artur arrives. Holben: The hall is large and bare, besides a huge stone altar towards the back. It is inscribed with the names of several warriors who are buried here. Behind the altar a trap door lays open, revealing a staircase leading down. Sir Peter is standing in front of the altar, and you walk over to him. 56 "Methinks one of these robbers hath fled down these steps. Shall we venture downwards?" 57 Category:Games